Let s go into the cinema
by Thundercat809
Summary: Adam Lambert: Saw BRIDESMAIDS tonight w my boyfriend and  Schei***-Autokorrektur LOL  @TommyJoeRatliff. We laughed sooo hard. it's hilarious.  and I had the best Carmel corn...yummy


Hey liebe Leser,

Inspiration on Twitter :) Danke an Adam für seinen Post bezüglich seines Ausfluges ins Kino mit Tommy.

Leider hat das iPhone eine Autokorrektur, so dass sich in Adams Post ein „and" eingeschlichen hat. Wobei es auch gut möglich sein kann, dass sein Hirn immer noch bei den heißen Spielchen mit Tommy war und er versehentlich einen Buchstaben gedrückt hat, woraus die iPhone-T9 ein „and" gemacht hat. LOL

Die Geschichte ist ein Battle mit 2Loverz. Die Geschichte findet ihr hier.

.net/s/7012085/1/

Wie immer: Die Personen gehören nicht mir (schade), dafür der geistige Inhalt der Story. Alles in meiner Phantasie entstanden.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Eure Thundercat

Have fun Glittergirls and -boys!

**Let´s go into the cinema**

Schwarze enge Jeans, ein schwarzes kurzärmeliges Shirt mit Metallica-Aufdruck, meine Creepers und eine Lederjacke. So gekleidet mache ich mich auf den Weg um mit Adam ins Kino zu gehen. Ich hoffe immer noch, dass ich mit ihm allein dahin gehe. Aber schon von weitem erkenne ich, dass er sein Anhängsel dabei hat. Macht mich ein wenig pissig.

Mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln nähere ich mich den Beiden. Adam nimmt mich hocherfreut in die Arme, dabei haben wir uns doch erst gestern gesehen. Naja, ich freue mich darüber. Und als er mir dann noch einen Kuss auf die Wange drückt und ein „Schön, dass du mitkommst!" mit sexy Stimme in Ohr haucht, ist es um mich geschehen. Meine Knie werden weich, mein Hirn denkt an heiße Nächte in seinen Armen und mein Herz bollert sich gerade ins Nirvana.

Ich klammere mich vorsichtshalber an ihm fest. Seinem Anhängsel scheint das nicht zu gefallen. Seine Augen schießen Giftpfeile auf mich ab. Er verengt sie zu Schlitzen und verzieht das Gesicht. Mir ist das aber egal. Es beruht ja auf Gegenseitigkeit. Außerdem kenne und liebe ich Adam schon länger als er. Nur leider weiß Adam immer noch nichts davon. Ich bin so ein Schisser, wenn es darum geht, es ihm zu sagen.

Nach einer viel zu kurzen Zeit drückt er mich ein wenig von sich. Sein Freund sieht immer noch angesäuert aus. Adam übersieht es und wir gehen hinein. Nachdem wir uns mit reichlich Bier und Karamell-Popcorn eingedeckt haben suchen wir uns einen Platz in der letzten Reihe. Eigentlich will ich nicht mit allen beiden in der letzten Reihe sitzen, aber Adam besteht darauf. Na toll, jetzt soll ich auch noch daneben sitzen, während die beiden sich befummeln und abknutschen. Toll Tommy, nice evening.

Adam sitzt zwischen uns. Ist auch besser so, denn DER hat einen Killerblick drauf und Adam braucht mich schließlich noch. Oder will der jetzt den Bass zupfen? Haha, der kann ja nicht mal einen Bass von einer Gitarre unterscheiden.

Ich rutsche in meinem Sessel ein wenig nach unten. Ich glaube meine Hose hat sich auch dazu entschlossen. Aber das ist mir egal. Adam schaut mich von oben herab an und grinst ein wenig zu lasziv was bei mir einen Anstieg der Körpertemperatur um eindeutig zu viele Grad beschert. Jetzt leckt er sich auch noch über seine göttlichen Lippen. Oh man, Adam, du lässt mein Hirn aussetzen.

Das Popcorn platziert er zwischen uns. Gut, komm ich besser dran. Mein Bier steht vor mir auf dieser kleinen Ablage. Als das Licht noch einmal kurz angeht, riskiere ich einen Blick zu seinem Anhängsel. Im selben Moment schaut er zu mir. Unsere Blicke treffen sich. Gegenseitig erdolchen wir uns damit, bis Adam sich nach vorn beugt und unseren Eye-Kampf unterbricht. Leise stöhnend lehne ich mich zurück.

Als der Film beginnt, fange ich auch mit dem Vertilgen des Popcorns an. Ohne hinzusehen greife ich in die Pappschachtel und treffe unvermittelt auf seine Hand. Ich zucke leicht zurück. Meine Hand kribbelt als wären gerade tausend Volt hindurch geschossen. Als er seine herausziehen will, treffen beide wieder aufeinander. Ich spüre, wie er das Popcorn fallen lässt und nach meiner fahndet. Wieder dieses Kribbeln. Sanft streichen seine Finger über meinen Handrücken.

Mein Blut veranstaltet ein Hochgeschwindigkeitsrennen durch meine Adern. Mein Herz bollert, als wäre ich soeben einen Marathon gelaufen und meine Haut kribbelt wie ein Bad im Ameisenhaufen. Auf den Film kann ich mich jetzt schon nicht mehr konzentrieren. Dann zieht er seine Hand zurück. Ich genehmige mir einen Blick auf ihn. Er sitzt von seinem angeblichen Boyfriend abgewandt da. Seine rechte Hand ruht auf seinem rechten Oberschenkel. Ruht? Nein! Unablässig streicht sie daran auf und ab. Mir wird einen Ticken wärmer, als mein Hirn Bilder von Amsterdam vor meinem inneren Auge ablaufen lässt. Schon allein der Gedanke daran verwandelt das klimatisierte Kino in eine Sauna.

Da mich der Film nicht interessiert und ich eigentlich auch nur Adam zuliebe mitgekommen bin, genehmige ich mir jetzt heimliche Blicke auf Adam. Wie er da so in seinem Sessel sitzt. Seine Hand streicht immer noch unablässig seinen Oberschenkel auf und ab, während die andere hin und wieder in die Popcornschachtel greift. Ich nutze die Gunst der Sekunde und greife ebenfalls hinein. Meine Hand trifft auf seine. Wieder Stromstöße. Wieder dieses Kribbeln im ganzen Körper.

Ich halte es nicht mehr aus und lasse diesmal meine Finger über seinen Handrücken gleiten. Er zuckt leicht zurück, lässt es aber dann geschehen. Seine Finger suchen nach meinen, verhaken sich mit meinen. Mein Blick gleitet zu seinem Gesicht, sucht seine Augen und…wow. Trotz der Dunkelheit kann ich das Feuer in ihnen erkennen. Er zwinkert mir zu.

Seine rechte Hand befördert jetzt das Popcorn auf den Schoss seines Anhängsels. Der scheint so von dem Film fasziniert zu sein, dass er nichts dagegen hat. Nicht einmal einen Blick gönnt er Adam. Besser für uns. Adam rückt jetzt ein Stück näher an mich heran. Er legt seinen Arm um mich, zieht mich näher an sich. Ich lehne meinen Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Wie habe ich das vermisst. Ich drehe meinen Kopf ein wenig so dass ich ihn anschauen kann. Er blickt zu mir herunter.

Langsam nähert er sich meinem Gesicht. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir das hier machen sollten. Schließlich sind wir nicht alleine hier. Ich drehe meinen Kopf weg, als er mir schon sehr nahe ist. Seine Lippen treffen mein Ohr. Er küsst es, leckt einmal über meine Ohrmuschel und flüstert: „Tommy, ich will dich. Ich will dich jetzt. Bitte küss mich."

Ich registriere, dass jemand aufsteht und die Reihe verlässt. Kurz lehne ich mich nach vorn. ER ist gegangen. Endlich kann ich mich Adam hingeben. Augenblicklich ändere ich meinen Sitzposition so, dass ich ihn küssen kann. Keine Sekunde später hat er meine Lippen auf seinen, drängt meine Zunge in seinen Mund. Leise keucht er auf. Seine Hände gehen auf Wanderschaft über meinen Rücken, hinab zu meinem Hintern.

Er zieht mich ganz auf sich, lässt seine Hände meinen Hintern erforschen. In diesem Moment ist es uns egal, dass hunderte andere Leute in diesem Kino sind. Wir wollen einander. Meine Hände liegen in seinem Nacken, drücken ihn näher an mich. Unsere Zungen kämpfen wild miteinander. Der Kuss in Amsterdam ist nichts gegen das hier. Das ist so viel besser als alle bisherigen Küsse. So viel heißer.

Ich keuche in den Kuss. Adam grinst an meinen Lippen. Seine Hände gleiten unter mein Shirt. Als er meine nackte Haut berührt explodieren kleine Feuerwerke und ich kann mir ein Stöhnen nicht mehr verkneifen. Das ist so gut. Adam knutscht mir den letzten Rest Verstand aus dem Hirn. Alles was ich noch denken kann ist: Mehr…mehr…mehr!

Unser Kuss wird immer wilder. Meine Hände wandern über seine Schultern nach vorn. Er trägt auch ein Shirt. Doch nicht mehr lange. Wild reiße ich an seinem Shirt, schaffe es letztendlich es nach oben zu schieben. Er keucht auf, als ich mit meinem Finger über seine Brust streiche. Sanft kneife ich ihn in die Brustwarze. Als Lohn beißt er mir in leicht in die Unterlippe. Diesmal keuche ich auf, lasse meine Zunge wilder denn je in seinem Mund plündern.

Seine Finger hinterlassen brennende Spuren auf meiner Haut. Gierig streichen sie am Bund meiner Hose herum, öffnen Knopf und Reißverschluss. Langsam schiebt er seine Hand hinein. Bevor er jedoch über meine Erektion streicht, verschließt er meinen Mund mit seinen Lippen. Ich hebe meinen Hintern ein wenig an als Reaktion auf seine Berührungen. „Lass uns gehen." bringe ich atemlos heraus, als er ein paar Sekunden von meinem Schwanz ablässt und ich kurzzeitig mein Hirn zu einem Gedanken überreden kann.

Er nickt und ich rutsche von ihm herunter. Eiligst schließe ich den Reißverschluss meiner Hose. Adam steht auch auf und ohne einen weiteren Blick darauf, ob sein Begleiter noch da ist oder nicht, schnappt er sich meine Hand und wir verlassen das Kino. Wir kommen bis zu seinem Auto ohne einen Kuss. Doch kaum sitzen wir drin, presst er seine Lippen wieder gierig auf meine.

„Zu mir oder zu dir?" fragt er, mich immer noch küssend. „Zu dir." nuschle ich zurück. Dann verlassen mich seine Lippen. In meiner Brust macht sich ein Gefühl breit, dass ich bisher für noch keinen Menschen empfunden habe. Es ist ein wunderbares Gefühl. Ich möchte es nicht mehr missen. Dann startet Adam den Motor und mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit braust er den kleinen Hügel zu seinem Haus hinauf. Meine Augen haften während der ganzen Fahrt auf seinem Gesicht. Ich scanne jeden Millimeter ab. In ein paar Minuten kann ich ihn wieder anfassen, streicheln, küssen.

Adam stoppt kurz vor seiner Garage. Während das Tor aufgeht, kommt kurzzeitig mein Hirn zurück und will mir das alles hier ausreden. Mein Herz kämpft jedoch dagegen an und schlussendlich besiegt es das Hirn. Das Motorengeräusch erstirbt und wir steigen aus. Adam kommt zu mir, legt seinen Arm um mich.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das hier willst?"

Ich nicke.

„Du weißt schon, dass du dann bei mir bleiben musst für den Rest deines Lebens?"

Wieder nicke ich nur. Irgendwie ist in meinem Mund die Wüste Gobi entstanden und mein Redezentrum verweigert seinen Dienst. Und ich will auch jetzt nicht über den Rest meines Lebens mit ihm reden. Meine Hose spannt, der Inhalt bettelt nach Freiheit und meine Lippen vermissen seine. Knutschend schieben wir uns bis zur Terrasse. Adam hat einen wunderschönen beheizten Pool.

Hastig entledigen wir uns aller störenden Klamotten. Gleichzeitig springen wir in den Pool. Adam packt mich unter Wasser und drückt mir seine Lippen auf. Küssend tauchen wir auf, lösen uns schnappatmend kurz voneinander. Dann presst er mich auch schon gegen die Seitenwand des Pools, lässt seine Hände über meinen Körper wandern. Das wird definitiv die heißeste Nacht meines Lebens.

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen!

Reviews sind herzlich willkommen.

Weitere Geschichten von mir findet ihr hier: .de/u/Thundercat

**I´m here for your entertainment!**


End file.
